


Appendix

by Shippings_galore



Series: Pinterest Ideas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Crack, Hospitals, M/M, Pinterest has done it again, Scott filmed everything, Short One Shot, Stiles is loopy, and funny, appendix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles got his appendix taken out. He is drugged up. Surrounded by the entire pack. With Scott filming everything. What could go wrong? </p>
<p>Why can't anyone listen to Mama McCall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appendix

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything. School is back on and I'm working on the school work. I'm so freaking stressed. Anyway, I am finishing up my Don't Worry, My Dear Brother, We Can Help story because I will make a nice long crossover with the Avengers and Teen Wolf. So... Yay! Basically it's a bunch of shenanigans. Maybe some plot? Lol. Here is a short one-shot. I got the idea from pinterest.

Scott smiled down at the camera in his hands.

"This is going to be great." Scott sighed and turned to look at Allison.

She smiled and nodded before squeezing his hand, "He's going to laugh his butt off when he sees it."

"Or cry." Jackson grunted out from across the hall.

Lydia glared at her boyfriend before slapping his arm, "Be quiet." She hissed.

Jackson pouted for a second before grinning and pressing his face against her pale neck. Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled softly as she filed her nails.

"I don't know, Scott. Maybe he won't be too happy." Boyd shrugged from his seat beside Erica.

"He said to get it on film." Erica chimed in.

"Stiles said that it would be funny to see it on film. He didn't say to film it." Derek growled lowly from his position all the way across the room.

He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed on top of his chest and his eyebrows cast downward in to a frown.

"Well... It'll be a nice surprise present?" Isaac said sheepishly.

Derek rolled his eyes before leaning his head back. He closed his eyes and tuned the rest of the pack out as he listened for the familiar and erratic heartbeat. He sighed quietly as the comforting sound filled his ears.

Stiles was in surgery. Or was. They finished about five minutes ago. Anyway, Stiles had gotten a bit sick a couple days ago, and after some threats, they were able to bring the human to the ER. When they got here, the doctors told them that Stiles had to have his appendix taken out. Scott had immediately called the Sheriff and told him. Derek was sure that the Sheriff may have broken a whole lot of traffic laws getting here, but it didn't matter. He had signed the paper and stayed for a bit before leaving. A call on a murder apparently.

"Derek. It's over. We can go see him." Scott's cheerful voice shook Derek out of his thoughts.

The alpha nodded and walked towards the rest of the pack. Slowly the pack filed in to the room and waited for the camera to turn on.

"Scottie! My boy." Stiles mumbled out and blinked owlishly.

"Guess who just had their appendix taken out?" Scott smiled in to the camera.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled you filmed him." Scott's mom said, sarcasm dripping out of her mouth.

"Wow!" Stiles mumbled.

Scott turned the camera to face Stiles as he stared at Derek.

"Damn." Stiles sighed.

Scott turned the camera towards Derek, who had the most confused face ever.

"You are the most gorgeous man I've ever seen!" Stiles smiled groggily.

Derek's eyes widened and a blush formed on his stubble covered cheeks.

"Holy crap. Are you a MODEL?" Stiles kept on.

Behind Derek, Erica spun around to face Derek, a big ass grin on her face. Behind her, Isaac smirked and looked at Derek with amused eyes.

"Stiles." Scott snorted and turned the camera back towards the loopy teen.

"What? I'm just saying. He could take me any day. Actually, take me now!" Stiles giggled and spread his legs.

"Stiles. Don't move." Melissa hissed and placed a hand on Stiles's leg.

Stiles winced and froze, "Sorry Mama McCall."

"You better be." Melissa smiled fondly before walking towards the door.

"Wait! Bring me some curly fries. And Reeses cups!" Stiles whined.

"Sorry. We can't bring you that food." Melissa shrugged before walking out of the room.

"But hospital food tastes nasty." Stiles whimpered and looked up at Derek with big puppy dog eyes.

Derek groaned and pulled out a paper bag from inside his jacket before placing it gently on Stiles's lap.

"Yay! I love you so much, Der-Bear." Stiles cheered weakly and opened the bag.

About half an hour later, and after some ridiculous pick up lines (Are you a cop? Because you have fine written all over you) Stiles fell back to sleep leaving the pack alone. Scott put the camera away and stretched.

"I'll stay." Derek said, breaking the silence.

The pack nodded and exchanged good-byes. They left without another word.

When morning came, Stiles woke up to a sleeping alpha laying beside him. He didn't complain. In fact, he snuggled in closer and went right back to sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
